a Flurry of Feathers
by Sammi-neechan
Summary: a compilation of stories involving my character Yue and her lover Galantri the DM's main NPC
1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to my compilation of stories involving my DnD Character Yue and the DM's NPC Galantri. These stories have been written to further explore the character's back stories and satisfy both my and the DM's need for some delicious smut involving these two characters, however not all of these stories will contain sex. Most of these take place long before the campaign we are currently playing.

Not everything is explained about the characters in these stories and so you may find yourself a bit confused at times. I'm terribly sorry about that and one of these days I will get around to chronicling the whole of the campaign but at the moment I just wanted to get some more of my writing uploaded. Try to enjoy them for what they are and I'll do my best to answer anyone's questions and explain where exactly in time these stories are taking place.

Here's some quick information:

Yue is a Raptorian Fighter (Races of the Wild). She wears a blindfold, I won't tell you why as you'll find out in the course of these stories ;) Her main weapon is a scythe, it was given to her by Galantri and is enchanted giving it the ability to cast certain spells at Yue's command. Her secondary weapons are a pair of Kukris.

Galantri is an Elementist. ( a DM original race: Think elemental except this guy is all of them rolled into one and has epic magical powers. He's the DM's main NPC so he's supposed to be insanely strong). Since he is the DM's character, and there is much I don't know about him, I really can't tell you much more besides the fact that he is immortal.

Galantri found Yue when she was very, very young (around the age of 5) and took her in as his ward. They have been traveling together for a long, long time.

In this story Yue is 18.

I think that is all the basic knowledge that is needed for the moment. I'll add more as questions come up!

And finally: YUE IS MY OWN CHARACTER AND IS COPYWRITE TO ME, GALANTRI IS COPYWRITE TO JUSTINA FULLER. Seriously, please don't take them. We lurves our charries very much and have spent much time developing them!

Also: I do not own DnD I just play in the universe.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was gasping for breath as he swung his staff and sent a spray of blue fire across the field that devoured the creatures running towards him. A few yards away he heard the scream of his female companion followed by the lightning quick strike of a scythe and the resulting thunk as a creature was beheaded. He had under estimated not so much the power of these creatures, but the sheer number of them. They came at them in hordes and tried to over power the pair with massive numbers. For him, the battle was not so much a challenge as it was strenuous. With a wave of his staff a new jet of blue flame roared across the approaching attackers, bathing them in heat until they were nothing more than burnt remains. A chill in the air prompted him to turn towards his companion to behold her holding the scythe with the blade pointed towards the ground and a spray of the same blue fire spreading out to cover those who were attacking her, except what was left behind was not charred remains but frozen bodies.

Flipping her scythe upwards again she swung at the closest body and shattered it, filling the air with a sound like breaking glass. Spinning on her heel she progressed to the next body and repeated the pattern until each creature was bits of ice melting in the setting sun. It was good that the creatures had decided to retreat and the battle was done, for if some had chosen now to attack they would find Lord Galantri utterly distracted by his partner. Her wings were flared out and she was gasping for breath, her chest raising and falling almost violently. Part of her silver hair was matted down with blood that trailed along her face, covering part of the white blindfold she wore and turning it crimson. Blood was also splattered across her neck, chest and shoulder feathers. The body suit she wore was torn in several places, including her chest, which bared one of her pale, full breasts to the air. Trailing downwards her legs were almost completely covered in blood and bits of flesh were stuck to her talons.

His eyes traveled to her face again just as she turned to look at him, features set in serious manner that only a tough battle can bring. In that moment he was struck with how beautiful she was. Struck with how much of a woman she had become. For a long while he had struggled to continue seeing her as the small child he had taken in to keep the growing feelings towards her at bay. But whatever illusion he had maintained came shattering down as he took her in. Then he felt the despair he had been holding back while they fought, for today was the first time he had truly thought he might lose her. Today was the first time he truly had to face the idea of no longer having her by his side. If he had lost Yue today it would have been his fault entirely for underestimating the enemy and that thought brought a tightness to his chest he could not describe.

Without even thinking about it he was walking towards her while she leaned on her scythe to catch her breath. She let out a surprised sound when instead of stopping to stand by her side as he usually did he enveloped her, pinning her against his body as tightly as he could without hurting her. Yue was about to question his actions when she found herself silenced by his mouth on hers, then the world went golden. The sensation of his lips pressed against hers was like honey to the tongue and it filled her with a heat that started at her mouth and burned it's way down her body. When they finally pulled back from the kiss, his hand was cupping her face as he ran the pad of his thumb along her cheek, the only reaction she could muster was the cocking of an eyebrow.

She wouldn't deny she had dreamed about this, had yearned for it but the young girl could never bring herself to act upon the new emotions that had begun emerging since the first time she laid an egg. These emotions had grown stronger over the years, to the point that her dreams tormented her with images of similar scenarios. Did this kiss mean he felt the same way? Did he long for her touch the way she longed for his? Yue was forced to stop analyzing the situation when she found herself being lifted into his arms with his lips locked against her once more. Vaguely she registered that they were moving away from the field of carnage. Reflecting back on the moment she thinks perhaps he was trying to take them further away from it than they had gotten but her tongue running across his bottom lip stopped him in his tracks.

Yue continued to lick his lower lip, pleading for entrance and who was he to deny to her when he ached just as badly for the taste of her. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, rubbing against her own and tasting her for the first time. She tasted like the strawberries she had picked to eat just before the fight. The sensation of kissing her like this made his hands tighten on her form and pulled a low groan from his throat. The sound surprised her, she'd never heard her lord make a noise quite like that before but she found she liked it and the tight, warm sensation it caused between her legs. Turning her body in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands into his shoulder length, dirty blonde hair.

Their tongues now battled, each one trying to take control of the kiss. Galantri's hands slipped their way into a tear on the back of her clothing and began to explored the smooth, untouched skin of her back. It made Yue moan softly into their kiss, a sound that vibrated down to his core and ignited the full flames of lust he had been fighting to keep to embers. All at once he tugged at the hole in her bodysuit, tearing it further and leaving the broken strands to dangle past her waist. He wanted to feel more of her skin, he wanted to feel every inch of her, taste every inch of her, memorize the scent of her. Just as her hands drifted to his shoulders to remove his cloak, his own found her breast and squeezed softly. The kiss was broken as her head fell backwards and a moan left her lips. These sensations were new to her and she found them delicious. The pleasure created by the kneading of her breast caused her to arch her back and grind her hips against him as best she could. The tightness between her legs was growing to an ache that left her breathless and desperately wanting a means to seek some relief from it.

She uttered a soft, begging whimper and that was enough to cause his undoing. He set her down as gently as he could manage in his lust-filled haze, as her hands and his own struggled with his clothing. All at once he was naked from the waist down and she pressed herself to him, gasping as the sensation of his skin against hers burned it's was into her memory. Reasoning that her clothing was ruined anyway, he grabbed another strip and tore the rest from her body. Now she was naked before him, and while he had seen her as such while bathing, this time it was in a completely different light. His eyes went to her breasts as his head dipped down to captured a perky nipple between his lips. Yue groaned, dragging her finger nails along whatever flesh of his she could reach. Unconsciously she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the ache and was surprised to feel a growing wetness.

Again her mind was wiped blank as his hand touched her on that growing ache. It was not a gentle touch, but a rough touch of need and lust. He ran a slender, long finger against her entrance, coating it in her wetness before moving it upwards to rub gently against her small bundle of nerves. She felt her stomach clench and goosebumps dance across her skin as her knees turned to jelly against the bliss just a small stroke brought. She wanted him, she needed him and she wouldn't wait any longer. Yue took him by surprise when she suddenly tackled him, intent on pinning him on his back. She knew that she had no chance to keep him pinned, but that thought was pushed to the wayside as she began to bite and nibble along his neck, pulling those enticing moans from her lord again.

At some point she registered he was completely naked now, but she didn't take the time to bathe in the sight of him. No, more basic instincts were driving her and though she was a virgin her body naturally knew what to do. She rocked her hips back, pressing the tip of his length against her entrance. It was so warm and smooth that she let out a soft, bird-like coo at the sensation. Lord Galantri's eyes opened as he began to say something, a warning for her to wait but it fell on deaf ears as she pushed herself down upon him quickly and sheathed himself inside her in one, quick motion.

He moaned then, a long cry of elation as he was bathed in her wet warmth. Every part of his body was bathed in a pleasure he'd never experienced in all his years. It was like biting into the sweetest apple and running his fingers against the softest rose petal all at the same time. A pained cry brought him back from his bliss filled world. Yue was struggling for breath between pained gasps and her eyes were closed tight against the discomfort of breaking her maiden head. He had tried to warn her before she speared herself upon him that this position was not the best for ones first time.

Sitting up, he cradled her in his lap for a moment before turning her around, so her back was against his chest. His mouth clamped around her neck and began to suck and lick enthusiastically. One hand came up to kneed her breast again, while the other rubbed circles against the tight button of nerves above her opening. These attentions soon turned the gasps of pain into sighs and moans of pleasure, unconsciously she began to grind her hips against him again and was rewarded with the smallest bit of sweet friction.

Taking it as a sign that her pain had past, he eased Yue onto her hands and knees. With his own hands gripping her hips, he eased out of her while pushing her forward with his hands until only the very tip of him was inside of her then pulled her back and thrust forward at the same moment. It brought a near scream from her mouth, but it was one of ecstasy as the feeling of him thrusting into her created a pleasing sensation that left her feeling complete and throbbing for more.

Soon she moved her hips on her own as Galantri leaned over her, thrusting in and out of her as fast and as roughly as he dared. Their erotic dance was not one of tenderness and love but it was not that these emotions did not exist between to the two. It was simply that the primal urges of need, desire and lust had won first. Her arms were folded together on the ground now, with her her head resting against them and her back dipped so her rear was higher in the air than her head. Her talons were dug into the ground to brace herself against his thrusts and to help her move back roughly against him as he pushed in. His body was arched over hers with his hands on the ground to either side of her body. His fingers dug into the soil as he groaned and called her name, yearning to push them both over the sweet edge of blissful oblivion.

Her groans were growing louder. Bird-like coos becoming more prominent as she grew tighter around him. He knew she was coming close to orgasm and so he braced himself with one hand and brought the other back to once again rub circles against her clitoris. The touched of his hand combined with a particularly rough thrust was what broke the tension that had been building inside her. She went falling down the golden tunnel of her first orgasm as it broke over her like a warm rain. Jolts of electric pleasure shot it's way along her body, leaving her limbs feeling weak and unable to support her weight. Collapsing forward as she cried his name, her lord letting out a soft growl as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him so her body was once again pressed to his chest. Burying his head against her wing joint, he let out a long, loud groan of her name as his own orgasm finally came.

It left him with white spots in his vision and his mind was nothing more than the golden haze of ecstasy. Every time Yue breathed in and her skin or feathers rubbed against him, he couldn't help but gasp softly as it caused jolts of pleasure to dance along his sensitized skin. It was the first time he had experienced this intense, flowing pleasure in the shell of a body he inhabited and soon the dopamine released from their actions began to take hold and he found himself fighting to stay awake. Yue had already lost her battle with consciousness and had surrendered to the sweet embrace of warmth and bliss. He had enough of his mind left to drag his cloak over their naked forms before drifting into sleep, still inside her and clutching her to his body.


	2. Once More, With Feeling

**Please see Chapter One's Author's Note for the relevant information :)**

Reviews are loved if you have the time to spare!

* * *

A week had passed since the copulation on the battlefield between Yue and Galantri. They had talked the morning afterwards of course, a development like this in their relationship was not something that could simply be ignored. The raptorian had moved from being Galantri's ward to being his lover and neither were exactly sure where to go from there. What did this new development mean? If it meant something deeper than a physical attraction...was it something that was dared talked about? While it had been gratifying, it had left both of them in a state of confusion. They did not regret their actions, both were adults and had made the decision on their own. It was simply that neither knew how to face the emotions their actions had unleashed.

They were staying at an inn now, having just arrived at the midway town towards their final destination. The morning had been spent trudging through sleet and mud, a particularly distasteful activity for the raptorian who hated the feel of the wet dirt as it oozed between her talons. She was no longer small however and could not beg her lord to carry her through the sticky substance like she had as a child. Besides, what would it do to her reputation to be a fighter who was afraid to get a bit of mud between her claws? Though that had not stopped her from sitting in a tub of hot water for two hours after their arrival, scrubbing it all out from the scales of her talons, much to Galantri's amusement.

She entered their shared room in her towel, something she had been doing for many years. Yue had gotten used to being naked, or nearly so, in her Lord's presence at a young age. Be that as it may this was the first time she had become acutely aware of how he reacted to her form. He sat in a wooden chair, still covered in mud from their trek through the forests in the foul weather, his dirty blonde hair disheveled. His eyes broke away from the window, following her as she made her way to the bed and sat down. It seemed to be the same look he always gave though something was undeniably different. Perhaps it was the hint of sex that darkened his eyes as he looked at her nearly naked body that was making his gaze different this time. Yue did her best to ignore it, despite the fact that this look caused her heart to beat faster and her breathing to hitch.

There was an evident sexual tension between the pair, one that Galantri seemed reluctant to act upon even as Yue's body language revealed her desires to him. Deciding that, for the moment, it would be best to ignore his growing fleshly urges, he disappeared into the bathroom to have his go at getting cleaned. The raptorian couldn't help her disappointed pout. Perhaps she was foolish to hope for a repeat of their sensual activities. Her lord was a confusing person to understand. She recalled a time when he had been more open but that was when she had been young. Conceivably he had always been a hard person to read and it had been her childish simplicity that bared his emotions so clearly.

Laying upon the mattress she sighed contently. One of her guilty pleasures was the feeling of a feather filled mattress beneath her body. It was almost sinful how comfortable a bed was, though she supposed sleeping in a nest or on the ground for portions of her life had altered her sensitivity to the mattress. It was not long before the warm comfort of the bed and soft patter of the rain lulled Yue into sleep. Which is how Galantri found her upon finishing his bath. Curled on her side, the towel had lost it's struggle against her bust and now gaped giving Galantri a framed view of her pale bosom. The craving for her body, which he had worked into submission while bathing, broke free of it's cage at the sight of her curvy figure just barely hidden by the scrap of cotton cloth.

Clenching his hands, Galantri willed himself to be calm. If he...if they...were going to do this again he wanted to do it right. Their coupling on the battle field had been a frantic, lust filled encountered. This time he wanted to give her more than quick pleasure. He wanted to give her something tender, something filled with---he stopped that thought before it finished. Going down _that _path at the moment would not lead anywhere good for the elementist. Sliding into bed next to her, he contented himself by watching her sleep and exploring her form with his eyes. When he could no longer keep his treacherous hands by his side, he let them slide into her hair. It was soft, like the down of a bird. Smirking at the thought, Galantri realized that it most likely because she _was _part avian.

His gentle caress woke Yue. At first she was confused about the large, warm presence by her side. Then she caught the delicious scent of spiced oranges and knew it was Galantri. For as long as she had known him, he had always smelled so. Opening one of her icy eyes, she smiled softly at him, while biting her lip to keep her curiosity contained. Questioning his actions now may very scare him off. Nuzzling into his hand, she gave a soft coo. In response he leaned forward, rubbing his cheek against hers and kissing her temple. The delicate touch raised goosebumps across her skin.

The elementist smiled at her body's reaction, his angel was so sensitive, so receptive to his touch. Trailing kisses down the side of her face, he captured her lips and kissed her gingerly, one hand still curled in her shining, silver hair. For a moment her entire body stiffened from surprise, then all at once she melted into his kiss returning it with equal tenderness and slight uncertainty. He began to caress the side of her face with feather light touches, leading his fingers downwards until they were dancing against the edges of the towel still draped over her body. His touches caused her to moan softly into their kiss and press her body closer to his causing the towel to fall away, the compassion in both his kiss and lingering grazes caused her skin to tingle with an emotion she had no name for.

He was setting a slow and tender tempo, there was no rush in his actions as there had been last time, no fevered need to take him into her body as before. It was vastly different from the first time they had touched in this manner but Yue found she enjoyed it just as much as the lust-filled behavior. That had fulfilled a need to her body, this time Galantri was fulfilling a need to her emotions. Heated hands and moistened lips explored, stroked and tasted her body as he committed every inch of her skin, every spot that caused a pleasurable sigh to escape her lips, to memory. The elementist longed to trail his lips across her seeping entranced. He wanted to slide his tongue inside her and see if she tasted as good as she smelled. A finger against her slit came away soaked with her warmth and he knew she was ready. Next time he would let her explore his body as he had hers. Next time he would introduce her to the pleasure his mouth could give but now he needed to be inside her before his lust completely over took him and spoiled the pace he had set.

Rolling her flat on her stomach, Galantri laid himself over her while being mindful of her wings. Nuzzling his face against the side of her neck, he began to push his way into her. Both of them had to close their eyes against the sensation. Yue's breathing hitched again as she spread her legs wider to allow him easier entrance. There was no pain like last time, just the sweet delicious feel of him as he pushed his way steadily into her body. Once sheathed inside her, he brought one hand forward to brace himself against the bed while letting the other curl around her hip. Resting his forehead against the back of her head, he began to undulate to the pleasure of their union; a slow but steady pace, which summoned another sweet coo from his angel.

This time their coupling lasted hours as they simply bathed in the sensation of being joined together. Covered in sweat Yue sighed and gasped in contentment, arching her back to press against his chest at times. The feeling of his skin against hers was exhilarating. Though it was happening slower than before, he was adding fuel to the embers of her passion. Sensing this, Galantri trailed kisses down her neck until he came to where her wings began. It was there he started nibbling softly, bringing a sweet but gentle cry from his lovers lips. With every forward thrust he bit down gently and listened to her cries grow in pitch. He could feel her body begin to quiver and tighten around him. She was so close, so achingly close. He needed her to rise to completion before he would allow himself too. Leaning upwards, he licked the edge of her ear.

"Come for me Angel," he whispered softly.

Those words were her undoing, they sent her falling down the golden spiral of an orgasm. Even as her body spasmed against Galantri's she was able to feel him stiffening against her back and cry her name as he joined her over the edge of ecstasy. The lover's laid there for many minutes, trying to slow their breathing. Though the session had been slow, both of their rewards had stolen away their breath. The afterglow of this climax felt different than their first time as well. Having his body still upon hers, she felt not only content but protected and loved. She had only just realized that love---once a foreign experience to her---had entered her mind concerning their relationship, before sleep came to claim her once more.

Moving to position himself aside his winged treasure, the elementist snuggled against Yue; curling his hand into hers. He had given her a taste of the softer side now; had shown her he was willing to be a lover that was accommodating to her needs. Galantri knew there had been another reason for their tender dance, a deeper more emotional meaning. He was in love with his angel but it would be a long time coming before he would completely admit the truth. They were vastly different. One could not be touched by time while the other had to bow to it. Could love between beings such as themselves ever prevail?

Galantri couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he began to surrender to sleep. He would be lying to himself if he denied anticipating sharing with her the discovery of every variety of pleasure their bodies could offer one another. The thought should have worried him more than it did. Yue's rise to becoming more than merely his ward was not his intent, yet he found his heart beating for her. Clutching her soft body against his and breathing in her sweet scent, all that threatened their happiness seemed to vanish.


	3. Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

Since the first two chapters were sex between two characters no one really knows about I decided to upload this short story I wrote about the pair when Yue was still young. This should give a bit more depth to the characters for everyone reading this story (I hope).

**Yue is about 5 in this story and it takes place 13 years before Chapters One and Two.**

* * *

There was a pungent aroma on the wind something that reminded Yue of salt except there was a slight metallic bite to this scent. It was unlike anything the small child had ever inhaled. Stopping in her tracks, a tiny hand reached up to tug on the sleeve of her Lord who stood reading an old, tattered map. Deeply absorbed in discerning their location, he didn't notice the tug until it became so insistent that his entire arm was being pulled downwards. Peeking over the piece of parchment, Galantri gave his raptorian ward a questioning gaze.

"Is something wrong Angel?" Blush flared across her pale cheeks. This nickname was something he had started calling her recently. To her understanding it was meant to be an endearing term. Something apart from her name--which anyone was allowed to use. This only her Lord could call her.

"I smell something." She stated, motioning with her hand towards the smell.

"Oh? Perhaps it is just a passing animal" his regard shifted back to the map.

Huffing, the small girl tugged on his sleeve hard enough to pop a stitch.

"No! Not animal!" Her language was broken as speaking in elven was still new to her. Though her Lord understood her natural language, he still insisted on her learning another one.

Frowning, he tucked the parchment into a belt pouch and knelt down beside her. "What do you think it is then?"

Instead of answering she merely started off in the direction of the scent. Truth be told Yue had no idea what it could be. Maybe Galantri was right and it **was **an animal, but since leaving home the raptorian's curiosity often got the better of her. Luckily her guardian did a very good job at keeping away any trouble her curiosity might cause. Every minute or so the child would pause to sniff the air, much to her Lord's amusement. What had started out as a faint whiff was getting stronger. Scrambling up the side of a rock, Yue froze when she came face to face with the source of the new smell. It looked like a small pond, except unlike any pond she'd seen the water was completely clear. Perhaps that was because the bottom was rock instead of silt. Wispy bits of steam rose from the surface, something the raptorian had never seen any body of water do. What was this place?

"What a treasure you've found little one." Yue jumped, she hadn't notice Galantri come to sit beside her on the rock.

"Treasure, it of value?" Her nose wrinkled, she really hated speaking in this new language but if she was ever to communicate with anyone other than her Lord it was a necessary evil.

"Not quite, I should have said treat rather than treasure. This is a hot spring, it's a formation where water flows up from beneath the earth. Because of where the water flows from it's heated. That is why there is steam coming off the surface. The water is actually hotter than the air around it." Yue listened to his explanation with apt attention. It was fascinating to listen to him talk, he knew so much.

"Why a treat?" she queried

"Well, many people believe hot springs have healing capabilities. They believe the waters will rejuvenate your skin and body because of the minerals contained within. Others just enjoy the warm water."

"Hmm" Reaching forward, the young child let her hand break the surface of the spring. Just as he said, the water was warm and pleasant against her skin. She wouldn't mind bathing in this pond at all!

Seeing that his ward was about ready to leap into the spring, he placed a hand on her shoulder to still her movement. "If you wish to bath in the spring, you need to disrobe as you would for a regular bath."

"Come with?" Yue cocked her head, looking up at her protector.

She was still getting used to him but she found his company pleasant. Their relationship was coming to point where she preferred to share new experiences with the elementist rather than jump headlong into them herself, she was beginning to rely on him. Giving her request a moment of consideration, he nodded his head in agreement and motioned to the far side of the spring. There was a small glade backed by a rocky wall. It was a good place to make camp as nothing would be able to sneak up from behind. Making camp would be a favorable accommodation, as the sun was beginning to hang low on the horizon. However his decision _was _partly fueled by the fact that he didn't quite know where they were.

Hurrying along the rocky path, Yue was a ball of anticipation. Bathing in the warm water of this new discovery would surely cure her travel weary bones. Hurrying into the glade the child dropped her pack haphazardly onto the ground and began to the rigorous task of removing her clothing. Giving his charge some privacy to undress, Galantri began to task of scouting the present area, he wanted to make sure there were no immediate threats to them here. Once satisfied that there would be nothing to surprise them later in the evening he made haste back to the spring. Yue stood on the edge, crouching down and staring into the water. Silently he watched as she reached a hand out and lightly touched her reflection, around the area of her eyes. After staring for a moment the child hissed at the reflection and smacked the water. He had seen her do this before.

Whatever she had hailed from, Galantri was positive she had suffered much abuse and these actions lead him to believe part of it was due to her appearance. Really he could not understand why anyone would ridicule Yue about her looks. Though young one could already see she was going to grow into a beautiful woman. Her skin remained pale despite constantly being caressed by the sun's rays, her hair and feathers shimmered in the light due to their silver hue and her eyes were an icy blue with gray, slitted pupils. When he had first found her, the elementist had been sure she was blind due to the appearance of her eyes however he had soon learned that their coloration was due to a maliformity she suffered from. Though she had not told him the full story behind her eyes, but he did not press her. When the winged child was ready, she would tell him and when she was he would be by her side with open ears.

Coming to stand by his ward, he wanted to reach down and rest a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort however Yue was still apprehensive about being touched. Settling for kneeling down beside her, he cocked his head towards the water.

"Are you not going in? he questioned.

"First you" she replied.

Suddenly it was Galantri's turn to be uncomfortable. He'd never undressed around the child and he had no idea if she understood the difference between a man and woman. If she didn't the questions that arose would be rather embarrassing. Picturing the scenario in his mind, with Yue pointing and exclaiming loudly at the very obvious difference between them, the centuries old elementist almost squirmed.

"Yue...Do you..do you know of the difference between man and woman?"

"Hmm" Yue cocked her head. She did not know the word in elven so she cooed it out in her natural tongue. "an appendage called the penis, and they lack breasts. Those are the most prominent differences."

Relief was evident in Galantri's eyes for he had not been looking forwarding to explaining all the details to the curious young girl. Still apprehensive he undressed slowly, the task however was made more difficult by the fact that Yue wouldn't stop staring at him. Her expression was more of impatience than anything else. Deciding he was being nonsensical, the elementist stripped the rest of his clothing off and slipped into the spring.

Once his ward saw he didn't burst into flames (or anything else of ill-nature) she was more than happy to leap into the spring, submerging her body all at once while splashing Galantri. It was heaven to the raptorian. The warmth soaked into her bones and chased away the aches of several days spent traveling through rough terrain. Spreading her wings beneath the water, she flapped them slowly enjoying the feel of the smooth water passing between her feathers. Only when the need for air took her did she finally surface, her skin a rosy pink from the heat of the spring. Wrapping her wings about her shoulders, Yue began to clean the feathers. Plucking broken plumage, straightening feathers and picking out debry was a delicate procedure but the child preformed it briskly with skilled, clawed fingers. It was fascinating for the elementist to observe as he rested against an outcropping of rocks.

Finished with her preening, the child entertained herself by swimming the length of the spring several times. She swam much like a young dragon would, using all four of her limbs to paddle through the water. If she found herself sinking lower beneath the liquid surface than desired Yue would give her wings a flap and the force would push her upwards once more. Much as her lord had been distracted by his map earlier, the child was so delighted with swimming around the spring that she had not noticed their unexpected visitor. The elementist however was more than aware of it's presence and slowly made his way to Yue so as not to startle either. Touching his ward gently on the shoulder to gain her attention, he quickly made a shushing noise to stop any inquires she may have. Pointing over her shoulder, he motioned for her to turn around.

If her pupils had the ability to dilate they surely would have in the reaction to the sight they beheld. Floating above the water was what looked to be a twenty foot long snake, it's scales a shimmering white that glowed with the ethereal beauty of the moon itself. A wild mane of silver hair streamed back from it's head, seemly caught in a perpetual breeze. Aquamarine eyes beheld the two before it with just as much curiosity as the raptorian child.

"What is it?" Though her tone was hushed, the awe in her voice was unmistakable.

'It has many names, though most commonly it is called a soul collector. It wanders the night looking for souls who have lost their way and guides them back into the afterlife. It must have been drawn here by my aura. Do not fear it, they are peaceful creatures."'

Yue was completely enthralled with the being. Slowly moving closer to it, she held her hand out towards the creature much as she would any new animal. Cocking it's head, the soul collector rolled onto it's back observing her from the skewed angle for a moment before rolling back over and looping around Yue, nuzzling against her hand. Completely delighted with it's acceptance of her, the winged child began to bound through the water, inviting the creature to play. Cocking it's head it let out a soft mewing noise then gave chase, flying around the raptorian in lazy circles. Cupping her hands, Yue splashed the soul collector who in retaliation levitated a ball of water over the child's head. Watching in fascination, she let out a shocked yelp when the ball popped and rained warm water upon her. Rich, deep laughter erupted from her Lord that caused the pair to pause in their playful dance. She had never heard Galantri laugh like that, it made her smile and drew a giggle from the small girl. This in turn warmed Galantri's heart for his ward's smiles were few in number.

Mewing once more, the soul collector nuzzled against Yue's arm then turned from the spring and back towards the forest.

"No go." Yue pouted as it continued to fly away.

"Come now Yue, it has a job to do. Besides, it is getting late and you should be going to bed." Galantri stood beside her once more, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"But...I no sleepy" Her statement however was puncuated with a long yawn.

Smiling softly, Galantri guided the drowsy youth back towards the camp. Pulling a blanket from his pack, he used it to dry himself then wrapped it around Yue to keep her warm while he dressed and set about building a fire. His activities however were halted when a loud rumbling came from above. Looking skywards, the elementist noticed heavy grey clouds sitting full above them. He also noticed a weight had suddenly attached itself to his leg. Looking down he was surprised to find his ward clinging to his leg and looking absolutely terrified.

"Yue...What is it?"

"Loud!" She exclaimed and buried her face against his thigh.

"It is only thunder Angel." He paused for a moment. The hearing of his half-elf mortal body was not as sensitive as the raptorians so it was possible the sound was painful for the small girl, it was also possible she had never heard thunder before.

"Do you not know of thunder?" He placed his hand on her head which shook furiously in reply to his question.

"It won't hurt you, it's only sound. You're perfectly safe angel." She still refused to let go.

Doing his best to lean down to her level, Galantri ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing gesture.

"Angel, let me set up the bedding before the rain starts. You will be safe, I promise."

Looking up at her protector with wide, frightened eyes she slowly let go then immediately sat on the ground, wrapping the blanket tight about her trembling form. Working quickly---for if she had never experienced thunder then it was likely she did not know of lightning and that would be painful to her sensitive eyes---he set up their bedrolls and sleeping furs under a slight overhang in the rockface. Yue would be kept dry due to the overhang and he...well he never had to worry about getting wet from the rain. Gathering their packs and remaining clothing, he was surprised to return to the bedding and find Yue curled up in his furs staring up at him with the same alarmed expression. Another bought of thunder rolled across the sky causing the winged child to squeak and bury her head into the covers.

"Yue, why don't you move over to your bedding?" the lump that was his ward did not budge.

"Erm.." Galantri was at a loss as to what to do. Deciding to take a chance, he sat down and slowly settled into his bedding. As he laid down the elementist was surprise to feel Yue's small arms wrap tightly around his waist as she pressed her face to his chest. Hesitating for only a moment, he wrapped one arm along the length of her body resting his fingers in her long, downy hair. Cuddling closer, it was not long before she was lost to a deep slumber and blissfully oblivious to the storm. Watching her sleep while he let his fingers ildly play with her hair, a gentle smile broke across his lips. A warm feeling was building inside of him and he was shocked to find it was happiness. A happiness that he had not felt in centuries. What had started out as an act of mercy was beginning to turn into the biggest---and happiest--under taking of his long life. Slowly drifting into slumber, the elementist began to wonder what other surprises his small treasure had left to give him.


	4. Spring time, the only pretty ring time

**Author's Note:**

This story was written to satisfy the sadomasochist in me and explore the darker aspects of both Galantri and his relationship with Yue. I know this story may not seem very dark but as you get to know Galantri better you'll see how it stands out.

I've had a theory for a while now that Galantri isn't exactly as he seems (Mister lawful good fellow) and this was an attempt to try, in a very twisted and obscure way, to explore that. It got the DM's stamp of approval so that's good enough for me! Though I would love some reviews.

Let me know what you think if you happen to read it ^.^

**As usual please see Chapter One's author's note for previous information about Galantri and Yue.** I think perhaps one day I'll have to re-upload these in sequential order

_This story takes places a few years after Chapter One and Two, putting Yue around 20.  
_

* * *

Rain poured from the sky in torrents, ripping leaves from the newly budding trees and turning the ground into a pliable clay that sucked at the feet of any who dared attempt to travel the road. It was always raining in this bloody country. Yue couldn't think of a single time when it hadn't been raining while they traveled through these lands. She sat crouched against a tree, her wings arched over her head to take the brunt of the rain but she was still soaked, shivering and currently leveling a murderous glare at her traveling companion and lover.

Galantri sat across from her, completely unaffected by the rain. Mud was caked on his clothing but aside from that he was completely dry. It was as though the droplets simply disappeared just before impacting him. Yue's glare intensified.

"You know, you could cast that spell on me at least." her voice held a venomous tone.

"Erm.." Galantri rubbed the back of his head. "We've been over this Angel...it's not a spell per say...it just...happens."

"Yeah, sure. You're a fucking elementist and you don't have any way to help keep me dry?" She crossed her arms and continued to stare murder at him.

The elementist sighed. He was a person who practiced patience and peace of mind. He had sat through countless negotiations and endless debates, yet Galantri was finding his seemingly infinite patience being tested by one hormonal young woman. Every time Yue came into her cycle she became unruly, foul-mouthed, temperamental and nigh unbearable. The most insignificant of issues could send her into a furious rage or dissolve her into tears. There weren't enough gods to thank for the fact that her cycle only came every three months rather than every month, which was the normal for many other races.

Rising from where he sat, Galantri offered his hand to the shivering raptorian. "Come, let us search for shelter"

"Why didn't we do that to begin with?" she muttered and ignored his hand, standing on her own and trudging forward.

Taking a deep breath Galantri reigned in his temper and followed after his lover. He'd never once lost his temper with her, but something was different this time. There was something that was causing his anger to flare up easier than it ever had in his life. A tension was forming between them that was darkening both of their moods. But strangely---and as much as he hated to admit it---he was longing for her body. It had been months since they had been able to lay together. Surprisingly, the elementist was upset about this. He'd even caught himself sulking at times. Truly, it was ridiculous. How many years, centuries, had he gone without experiencing the fleshly pleasures his mortal shell could offer? Yet here he was, craving what he had gone so long without.

Oblivious to her lord's plight, Yue continued walking blindly through the rain and mud. They were deep within the forest, so surely there had to be a cave somewhere. The next thing the raptorian knew, she was laying on cold, damp stone.

"Yue!" Galantri's voice was full of panic as he ran to the spot where she had disappeared. Skidding to a stop he fell to his knees, barely avoiding falling into the same hole. Looking down, he saw her laying on her side, eyes closed. It looked to be about a twenty foot drop, something that normally wouldn't pose a problem for the raptorian but she had been caught unawares. Jumping down, Galantri merely floated as if he was a leaf gliding on the breeze.

Yue was already beginning to stir when he knelt down beside her, running his hands along the length of her body to check for broken bones. Groaning, Yue opened her eyes.

"I feel like I walked headfirst into a golem," she creaked.

"You took a nasty fall. It looks like the rain weakened the earth and caused a sink hole. Fortunately, nothing is broken."

"Argh, it certainly feels like I cracked a few bones." Sitting up with the aid of her lover, Yue rubbed her lower back. "My left leg is killing me."

"You have some contusions on your ankle and hip." He slid his arms under her body and lifted, holding in a bridal fashion.

"Can't you just heal them so I can walk on my own?" she growled.

Galantri counted to three before answering. "I don't know where we are, it may be a very bad idea to use my powers right now. If there is anything that can sense magic they will be on top of us in a matter of minutes. Besides, it is nothing serious. It will heal on it's own."

"But...but it hurts.." Yue pouted.

He ignored her for the moment and focused on their surroundings. It appeared they were in a man-made structure. The floors were made out of smooth, carved tiles and the walls had intricate, spiraling writing. It was not elven and it was not drow. It was too elegant to be dwarven or gnome. To the elementist it appeared to be a more elegantly designed form of draconic. This concerned him greatly, for Galantri had learned to be weary of that which he had no knowledge of long ago. Carrying Yue along the hallway he strained his ears for any noise, stretching his senses to feel for any life. He found nothing. The entire area was nothing but dust and stagnant energy. Life, besides that of plants and insects, had not graced this structure in centuries.

"Great, we moved from the wet, cold forest to the damp, cold underground," Yue whined.

Galantri looked down at her "You're dry now. Be thankful for that."

"Technically I'm still wet. I'm just not getting any wetter."

His hands clenched around her form as his lips pulled back in anger. His glaring at her over his glasses caused Yue to freeze. She knew that look. His dark looks were usually only for intimidation, but when he cocked his head and glared over his glasses...that's when Yue knew his temper was flaring.

Continuing down the hallway, Galantri kept a sharp eye on their surroundings. It was not long before he came across a room that appeared to have once been a study. Shelves were carved out of the stone itself but the books that once rested there had long since decayed. There were skeletal remains of furniture and indistinguishable bits of tarnished metal but besides that the room was absence of mold and water. It would appear this was the first time the structure had failed. Setting Yue down he began to gather pieces of wood to start a fire with while the raptorian worked on pulling out their bedrolls and blankets. She had not uttered a word since her lover's warning glare.

It was not long before Galantri had a roaring fire started which Yue was more than happy to curl up in front of. Her leg was hurting terribly her and the warmth helped ease the ache of the injury.

"Where are we?" she asked

"I don't know. I've never come across a structure of this manner before and I don't recognize the writing on the walls. There appears to be no life here however so we should be safe for the night."

"Well if you would just heal my ankle then I could check the perimeter." she crossed her arms and glared him.

Like a piece of string that had been stretched to far, Galantri's temper snapped. They were in no position for her to be acting like this and despite not being wet he was cold and tired, the same as her. He was going to end this sullen disposition of hers right now. He periced her with a dark look and Yue stilled. This was the second time he had leveled that look at her however this time there was a predatory heat in his eyes. Instinctively her feathers began to ruffle in response and she tried to back away. He would have none of that. In a blink of an eye, Galantri was beside her, grabbing her shoulders and pressing her to the stone floor. Sometimes Yue forgot just how powerful, how dangerous her lover could be.

She just barely managed to get her wings spread before her shoulders contacted the cold stone. If Yue had reacted any slower Galantri could have broken one of her wings with how roughly he pushed her down. That scared her. Her Lord had never done anything that could cause her potential harm. Grabbing her hands, he pinned them above her head. They were small enough that he could hold them both down with one hand, leaving his other free to stroke the side of her face. He was gazing at her with such lust and passion in his eyes, the raptorian could have sworn her heart missed a beat.

"My..lord..?" Her voice was a mixture of fear and desire. He sat with his weight bearing down on her pelvis, his upper body bent over hers. She could feel his hard length pressed against her stomach through their clothing. It caused her breathing to hitch. Leaning down, he ran his impossibly warm tongue along her neck, causing her to wither underneath him. Out of habit she tried to bring her hands forward, wanting to run them through his shoulder-length hair but he easily kept them pressed to the stone floor. He'd never taken her in this position before, they had always avoided it because of her wings. He had also never limited her movement but even though she was uncomfortable, Yue found she had never been more aroused.

Trailing his freehand down her chest, a seam appeared in the white bodysuit she wore which quickly turned into an opening. Greedy hands were on her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples with his fingers. Moaning, she tried to bring her hands down again now that both of his were occupied but was surprised to find them unyielding. Her eyes snapped open.

"You couldn't come up with a spell to keep me dry but you have one to keep me bound to the floor. You fucking perv--ah!" Yue cried out as he bit down on her neck the same moment he rolled her pert nipple between his thumb and fore finger. The combination of pain and pleasure caused her to arch her back and grind her hips upwards. Catching her lips, the taste and smell of iron invaded her senses as their tongues danced. Jerking back, she noticed his lips were smeared with blood. Her blood. Her eyes widened as she unconsciously ran her tongue along her bottom lip, shivering at the taste of his saliva mixed with her essence.

"What...what has gotten into you...? her voice was shaky.

Ignoring her, he dipped his head down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth where he bathed it with his tongue, enjoying the cooing noises that his angel made in response to his attentions. Sliding his hand down her stomach and between her legs, he caressed her small button of nerves before moving lower and sinking one of his long digits into her wet and seeping entrance. She was warm and throbbing, her core slick with her passion. She was so wet, wetter than he'd ever felt her and his length twitched with the need to sink himself into that damp heat.

Removing his finger, the raptorian protested the loss. "Please...please my lord..I need you." He growled in response, bringing the digit to his lips so he could taste her. While she didn't bleed like others when she came into her cycle, her taste changed. Usually she tasted sweet, like a fresh picked apple but on her cycle she tasted like spring rain. She tasted like life. It was exhilarating for the elementist.

Position himself over her, he didn't even remove his pants as he pulled himself free. Glaring down at her, he pushed himself against her entrance causing her to squirm and struggle against the invisible bindings that held her hands to the floor.

"Please my lord...please"

"Stop it" he hissed.

The tone took her by surprise. "My..lord...?"

Angry, he shoved himself into her. It was not gentle. It was rough, sudden and it pulled all the air from her lungs in a loud yelp. It had hurt but in a way that sent goosebumps down her skin.

"I have a name" he growled out, thrusting into her roughly again. "Say it."

Her brows furrowed, what game was he playing at? "My lord...I don't understand.."

"Say. my. name." Each word was punctuated with a quick, rough thrust that made her cry out. His actions were walking the thin line between pleasure and pain. Yue didn't know whether to cry or moan.

"Galantri" she gasped out, her voice was weak though as she struggled against the sensations of his harsh thrusts. He speared himself into her again, forcing her arching body to the floor once more.

"Louder."

"Galantri!" she screamed, thrusting her hips upwards. He wasn't going fast enough, she wanted him to go faster, needed him to. He was being rough but each thrust was measured and calculated and he always paused afterwards to let the effects ravage her body. Yue whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Angel." His words made her blush.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

Closing her eyes she turned her head, blushing furiously. She couldn't say it. How could he expect her to say something like that? Pulling his length completely from her slick core, he waited until she began to object before slamming himself back inside her, causing her to scream. If only he would go faster!

"F-fuck me." she whimpered.

"Such foul language from my little Angel" He began to push into her faster, thrusting vigorously but stopped after several short, agonizing minutes. Yue cried out in disappointment.

"Tell me what you want from me Yue. Say my name and ask me." His lips captured her nipple again as she flushed red. This was so embarrassing! But...at the same time it sent jolts of pleasure to race from her stomach to her groin, causing her walls to tighten around Galantri. The elementist groaned.

"...G-Galantri...please...I want you to.." she couldn't say it. Another primal growl left Galantri's throat and he bit down on her nipple like he had her neck moments earlier.

Crying out, her body arched completely off the floor. "Fuck me damnit! Gods, Galantri please. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Grinning, he licked her nipple to ease the throbbing flesh. "As my Lady wishes"

His hands grabbed her hips, nails digging into her skin as he pulled them back forcefully at the same moment he pushed himself forward with all his strength. Yue screamed again, but her voice was laced with pleasure. It was to much, she couldn't even bring herself to move her hips on her own. Completely surrendering her body to Galantri, she rode the pleasure each harsh, unforgiving assault brought. It wasn't long before she was spasming around him, screaming his name again as she rode her orgasm. He didn't stop, didn't let her catch her breath. He continued his attack on her body, still using his hands to move her hips for her. A constant pleading moan punctuated with broken, unfinished sentences fell from her lips. She couldn't take it, it was to much. He'd never continued on this long after she came before. The pleasure was intense and she felt like her heart was beating so hard it would break through her chest.

Heat was quickly building at her center again, stroked to life by Galantri's wild ministrations. His breathing was coming faster now and his rhythm was starting to break. He was close to finding his own end, but not before he made her come again. He wanted to see that look of ecstasy bloom across her features once more. Bracing his weight on one hand, he slid the other down to where their bodies joined to stroke and tease the bundle of nerves that sat just above her entrance as he continued to thrust mercilessly into her body. Suddenly her whole body stiffened as her breathing stopped. This second orgasm stole all words, thoughts and breath from her body. It made her blood run cold then return in a boiling wave of passion that broke across her body like a wave against a cliff. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body went limp and saliva ran from the corner of her mouth. She felt to good to be embarrassed about it.

When she came, her body locked around Galantri's length, massaging him and bathing him in a fresh wave of warm, damp heat. Tensing, he buried his face into her neck as he orgasmed whispering her name against her skin. He couldn't yell it, his own climax having stolen the ability to speak or move away. As the pleasure faded he lifted his head and licked the trail of saliva back up to her mouth where he captured her swollen lips in a tender, soft kiss.

Releasing Yue's hands, Galantri gathered her into his arms. She was completely limp, lost to the golden reward he had given her. A soft, satisfied smile graced her lips as she cuddled against him, cooing softly. It was all she had the energy to do. Her body ached, but it was a pleasant soreness that slowly lulled the young woman into sleep. He carried her back to their bedrolls and settled into the furs, cradling her against his chest. A soft, blue glow outlined his hand as he ran it along the length of her body. If he didn't heal her now, she would be more than sore in the morning and they would not be able to continue their journey for another day. He should have felt guilty, he had lost his temper with her, had almost seriously injured her but he took a small amount of solace in the fact that he hadn't. Even in his anger he controlled his actions and that was enough to bring peace of mind to the elementist, for the moment.

It had also lead to one of the most exhilarating experiences he had ever shared with his angel. Just thinking about her begging for him like that caused jolts of desire to flow through him even in his exhausted state. Where had his lover learned words like that? It seemed as if he not kept as close an eye on her as he thought. Fisting her downy hair in his hands, he buried his face into it's soft texture and breathed in her delicious scent. Slowly he allowed himself to drift into dormancy, the heat of the fire keeping his body warm and the warmth of her unspoken love keeping his soul ablaze.


	5. Sin

**Author's Note:**

Here's another story that is meant to explore the darker side of the Yue/Galantri relationship. If you don't get the theme of this story obviously I didn't wrote it well enough ____ Or you just don't know the characters enough, which again is my fault since I'm posting random tidbits of writing I came up with involving characters only a few people really know

As usual if you have any questions and/or comments please let me know, I don't always know what to explain because I'm never quite sure what people have gathered from my stories so far __

**Please see Chapter One's Author's Note for other relevant information involving the characters.**

_Yue is 11 years old in this story, which places it after chapter three but obviously before the other chapters. I swear once I get all of these ideas out of my head I'll post them in sequential order....hopefully._

* * *

Galantri was pacing making the young raptorian extremely nervous. Her Lord was not one often prone to such restless behavior, so when he began to exhibit it Yue knew something grave predominated his thoughts. She tried to distract herself from his motions by twirling a blade of grass about her clawed finger, but the feathered child was quickly realizing things which used to keep her entertained years ago did little more but serve as a brief distraction from more serious thoughts now.

Her eleventh hatching cycle had passed this summer and it had delighted her to discover the day had fallen on a holiday known as "Midsummer", a day of a great festival to celebrate the coming of the warmest season. Though she knew the humans and elves were only celebrating something that occurred every year, the child couldn't help but pretend the celebration was all for her. The sound of Galantri's boots pausing in their never ending circle pulled Yue from her pleasant recollection. He was standing in front of her now, brows furrowed and a pained look set upon his features. Such a look alarmed her.

"What troubles My Lord?" She tried to sound wise and mature when she spoke, but her voice still held a childish ring.

"Yue.." He started his sentence then paused, resuming his pace for a few moments before stopping to stand in front of her again. "You have heard me speak with the King of these lands about a noble named Jael yes?"

The raptorian cocked her head to the side, sending her long silver hair cascading down her back. It really was getting bothersome these days. She was always having to pick out leaves and sticks, it also had a tendency to get in her eyes during her training with Galantri. Shifting through her memories she vaguely recalled the name come up at some point; she had been nursing a sore wrist that day and had not paid as much attention to her Lord's conversations as usual. Yue knew that the King wanted him gone for some reason, but needed to have it done in a way that could not be tied back to him or any of his servants. Despite being rather sick, this Jael was very influential.

"I recall his name comeing up." She tried not to blush from shame, it was part of her training to keep a sharp ear on her Lord's working with nobility but she often found herself day dreaming or distracted during such discussions. They were always long and boring, atleast to a young girl.

Frowning, Galantri decided now was not the time for a lecture about slacking on her duties. "Baron Jael is a descendant from the brother of an ancient king, because of this he has much influence within the King's court and is currently the heir to the throne. Despite his perversion being known to many court members, no one will strike him down because of his blood-line and intelligence. He is a prodigy of sorts in field of tactics and this has made him invaluable to the military. The court members who know of his behavior simply try to ignore it, choosing to believe that a flaw in his character is worth the victories his expertise bestows upon the kingdom."

"Perversions?" Yue was not sure she knew this word yet.

"Yes...it is when someone displays a...sexual behavior outside of the normal standards of a society."

Blush immediately stained her cheeks at the mention of sex, her lord had told her of this act when she first began to lay eggs and just the mere mention of it made her squirm.

"So he is doing something bad?"

Galantri looked away at this question. "Yes. He is...hurting children."

Yue's nose immediately wrinkled in disgust. Her Lord had fully detailed the act of fornication and she knew it was not something for children. That it would be harmful for their underdeveloped bodies. What kind of a sickness did a person have to suffer from to take enjoyment from such a thing?

"So the nobles ignore this despite it being a terrible crime? Just because of some ancient bloodline? That's...disgusting." Yue shook her head. "Why won't the King just kill him?"

"The King would lose the favor of many in the court if he were to take action against Jael. So while the atrocities he has commited greatly offends the King, his hands are tied by bureaucracy."

"That doesn't seem like a very good system." the raptorian was baffled by the King's actions. This man was doing terrible things to innocent children, yet he was being allowed to live simply because he had a tie to some old king's brother? That seemed an insane factor to level justice upon! But...she was young, perhaps there was something in this equation she did not understand yet.

A smile graced the elementist's lips for the first time that night, coaxed out onto his weary features by the girl's clear and honest view of the workings in this country. Placing a hand on her head, her knelt down to be eye level with her. The smile faltered as he gathered the courage to speak his words.

"You will be...visitng with this man tonight..."

Immediately Yue's eyes widened and she stepped back, looking almost afraid.

"My...my Lord will accompany me...yes?"

"No...I will not be with you inside the castle, but I will be keeping watching from outside."

"But...but...this man...he is hurting children, forcing them to have sex," the feathered girl looked up at Galantri with wide eyes, brimming with tears. "You wish me to...to..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Never!" Galantri exclaimed suddenly and grasped her by the shoulders. "I would never want, nor wish, any type of harm to befall you Angel. If Jael dares to try and touch you, I expect you to defend yourself."

Blinking, Yue cocked her head again. She often preformed this gesture when gathering her thoughts. The way he said that...her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You are sending me to kill him."

"I..." He tried to start his sentence but could not find the words. The way she was looking at him...there was something akin to accusation in her eyes. For the second time he found himself looking away from her that night.

"If you wish to use me for your own purposes, you merely have to ask. I will never say no to any request you make of me my Lord, I just ask you make these requests instead of trying to maneuver me into them. You saved me, gave me a life, have taught, and continue to teach, me many things but do not use me as the air elementals have used my people for so long. If you have need of me in any way, just **ask**. I am always happy to be of service to you."

Galantri was taken aback by her small speech. Yue was not a child to make long statements and this one spoke of wisdom he had been unsure she possessed. As she grew older his ward was surprising him constantly with her intelligence and fighting capabilities. She was steadily turning from child to woman, and it seemed as if the change was affecting more than just her body. Her words however, served to only intensify his guilt. He had known she would not refuse him, but he did not have the courage to ask this of her. She was a young girl who had never dirtied her hands with assassination and murder. He was stealing away a part of her innocence by doing this. In all reality, how was he any better than the air elementals that exploited her people?

"Why me?"

"The King can not afford to be caught having a hand in this...and I run the risk of being noticed within the castle. However...if a child he took in to defile had defended themselves..."

Silence stretched between the two for several tense moments. "If I am to meet this Baron...you will need to guide me to the castle." She could see it in his eyes, he could not bring himself to ask her outright to kill the Baron. She sensed that if he did ask her, it would destroy something inside of him to do so, so the young girl gave him an out. He was using her as a means to accomplish an end, it was the same as what the air elementals did daily to her kin, but she could see the guilt etched across his features and that was enough to keep her from feeling like a tool. Besides, this was her to chance to finally do something useful for her Lord instead of being a weight at his side he constantly had to carry and look after.

He took her by the hand and began to lead her down the forest trail. The sun was setting, casting blood-red streaks across the couple when they passed beneath the trees. "You will not be able to take your scythe with you," said weapon was attached to her back, between her wings. It was made from ash wood and had a sharp blade of iron. It served it's purpose for a practice weapon and the worse they had come across thus far had been goblins.

"But your kukri is easily hidden beneath your tunic." It seemed almost ironic to the small girl that it would be the kukri she used to take the life of her mother, that would also be used to assassinate another. Though Galantri did not know the story behind the blade, only that it was named Sin.

After that the pair walked in silence. On the outside Yue looked calm and prepared for what was to come, but on the inside her emotions were wreaking havoc. She was not agonizing over taking the life of the Baron, in her mind the foul man had it coming. However, she was worried about letting her Lord down, and if she could go through with the assassination. Yes the man deserved it but it would be her taking his life, someone who had never been affected by his foul deeds. She'd only ever taken one life before, but that had been a situation of defense. This would be going into the castle with the intent to kill. Shouldn't she be upset? Shouldn't she feel like this was wrong? The truth was, she didn't see anything wrong with what she was about to do, and that bothered her. Galantri himself had shown an aversion to taking life, shouldn't she also harbor the same distaste?

Lost in her pondering, it seemed no time had passed before she stood in the shadow of a modest castle. They had not come completely upon the structure, and were hidden from sight by the thick foliage. Yue could just make out the main gate, a flock of children milling about. Some of them looked to be only five years old! It left a nauseous feeling rolling through her stomach. Surely these children knew they were offering themselves to pain and suffering. Or had these children already gone through such hard times that the possibility of being hurt paled against the idea of a warm fire and food in their stomachs? This man was truly detestable. The familiar weight of her scythe suddenly disappeared from her body and she looked up to find the weapon had been removed.

"He chooses a new child every night from the group that waits at the gate.."

"How do you know he will choose me?" Yue questioned, her eyes turning back to the group.

"He...has a taste for children who are exotic." Galantri's voice was choked with revulsion.

Yue took a deep breath then looked up to her Lord, concern leaking into her icy eyes. "If...if I need you...you will come for me..?"

A gentle smile broke across his lips as he knelt down and cupped his hand against her cheek. "I will let no harm befall you Angel. If you have need of me, call."

Courage chased away what remained of her fear and nerves. With a determined look set upon her features, the raptorian left her guardian behind. Making her way up to the group, she schooled her face to a more neutral expression. There were many species of children sitting or walking in front of the gate, but they shared a common trait: all looked as if they had fallen upon hard times.

"Have you come to be adopted too?" a small girl with shoulder length green hair looked up at Yue from the ground. She said nothing in return, but cocked her head to show she had heard the girl.

"Everyone says the Lord of this castle loves children, and if he chooses to take you in you never have to worry about pain or suffering again." Her eyes were a glow with hope, it was difficult for Yue to keep her expression neutral. "I've been out here for two nights now, but the guards are always kind and bring us food and blankets. It's already better than living out on the street."

Twitching fingers longed to curl into a fist. This was sickening. Jael baited them here with false promises and then kept them from leaving with a small taste of comfort. He kept them here by giving them the one thing they could not get at their homes. These children were better off trying to get adopted than waiting to fall prey to this creature. Her resolve strengthen and anger kept fear of failure at bay. There would no failure, this man needed to be killed before he defiled the hope and body of another child.

Creaking brought her attention to the gate once more, it opened to reveal a lanky man shilouetted against the light of torches. Yue could make out none of the features of his face, the light causing her to shield her sensitive eyes. There were gasps of excitement from all the children around her, and they rushed forward to greet the man, talking excitedly. She did her best to join the group but the light kept her towards the back, her sensitivity to light was starting to become a serious issue.

"And who is this?" there was a hand on her shoulder. The voice, which was surprisingly pleasent, belonged to it's owner.

Yue peeked one eye open to look up at the man. He was tall, much taller than her Lord. His hair was long, falling past his waist and tinted purple. It was held back from his face, which was surprisingly jovial, by a braided leather headband. Strength radiated from him, this Jael was a strong warrior and his grip spoke of someone who had trained as a soldier for many years. Letting a soft smile grace her lips, she did her best to act cute and harmless, though given her age that was not a particularly difficult task to achieve. Jael ran his fingers though her hair, a large smile bisecting his face as he enjoyed the downy texture.

"You must be new." His eye roved across her form, it took every ounce of will Yue had not to shiver at the heat in his eyes. "Your talons could be probmatic...but you are small and I am strong." he muttered, thinking she would not hear.

"Excuse me sir.." it was the green haired girl, she stood behind Jael tugging on his shirt.

Turning from raptorian child, he looked down at her with a raised brow. "Are you so eager to be taken into my home child?"

A guard stepped forward then, Yue hadn't spotted him before. His form had been obscured by the light. There was an apprehensive look on his face.

"..Sir?"

Shooing the guard away, Jael leaned down and took the girl's chin between two fingers. "Now now, we must be patience about these things."

"But she...only just arrived and...and..." the girl looked down.

"Hush little child, I won't keep you waiting much longer." He stroked his fingers through her hair.

Yue's hand was clenching into a fist so hard, her claws were drawing blood from her palm. Her temper was hanging by a thread and the only thing that kept her from drawing her kukri now was the fact that these children would interfere in her attempt to kill him. Releasing the girl's chin, he turned to Yue and held out a hand to her.

"Come now little one, let me warm you by the fire. Demetri see to it the little ones are all feed and have blankets" Sliding her uncut hand into his, she allowed herself to be pulled into the castle. While passing the guard, this Demetri, the raptorian was just able to make out the look of relief etched across his face.

Once inside Jael guided her along corridors and up several flights of stairs. Each hallway they passed through was extravagantly decorated with weapons, armor, tapestries and the occasional painting. Any time she tried to slow her pace and look around the hallway Jael would jerk her arm lightly.

"We mustn't dilly dally." he tsked. But a picture had caught her eye. It depicted a figured in flowing black robes and wide spread, black wings floating above a field of carnage wielding a scythe. The child did not have long to examine the picture before she tugged down another hallway.

Soon the picture was completely pushed from her mind as she found herself standing inside an elaborate room garnished with pelts, tapestries and many gleaming, metal decorations. Again Yue had to fight to keep her expression schooled. The scent of blood permeated the chamber, though given that Jael was only human it did not surprise her that he could not smell it. The bed was a large four poster and covered in deep red silks, all the better to hide the blood with. From underneath the child was able to see the glimmer of something metallic. Perhaps chains?

Brushing her hair over one shoulder Jael touched her neck gently, massaging with his fingers. It was not long before those fingers began to travel downwards. Dancing along her shoulder and arm, he touched her sides softly before gripping the bottom of the tunic giving it a tug.

"Shall we get you out of these dirty cloths?" He gave a harder tug, causing a tear to form at her neck. Immediately Yue's hand flew out, scratching her claws up the length of his arm. With a loud hiss he pushed her to the floor, gripping the bleeding appendage.

"You little bitch, I was going to be gentle with you but now I think I'll just split you end to end on my dick!" Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he dragged her to her feet. Swinging around her free hand, she scratched across his face. This time he let out a yell and swung her around, slamming her into the wall. Pain laced the entire left side of her body, spots exploding in front of her vision. Her survival instincts were awaking now. It was kill or be killed. Using his arm for leverage she flung herself forward and slammed her feet into his chest were she dug her talons in as deeply as she could. The pain sent the Baron staggering backwards and to the floor. Using her this to her average, she reached to the small of her back and pulled out her kukuri plugging it into his shoulder.

Another yell sounded and he threw her off his body. With her hand still on the hilt, she was able to pull the kukri free as she went backwards. Rolling upright, Yue quickly took several steps backwards to distance herself in case he chose to swing. His back was to her and he was crouched over, holding his face. It would seem she had caught him across the eyes with her claws. Lunging forward, she used the power of her own legs to jump onto his back and plunged her blade into the base of his neck. He fell like a rag doll, surprising Yue as the force of him hitting the floor knock her off his back. Scrambling up as quickly as her aching limbs would allow, she was on Jael again flipping him over.

His eyes were darting around the room franticly, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He was trying to scream but no sound was coming out. Raising her weapon, she plunged it through his heart with such force the child felt the blade bite into the wood beneath them. All at once the man ceased to move, ceased to breath and Yue was overwhelmed by another image. Instead of seeing the purple haired baron bleeding beneth her blade, it was her mother. A startled gasp escaped her throat as she jerked back from the body, pulling the blade out with her. Looking down at herself, her arms and legs were covered in his blood, her cloths were stained with it. Her breathing began to quicken and limbs began to tremble. It was just like that night...it was just like the night she had slain her own mother.

Moving to run from the room, she slammed into another body. Once again she found herself sprawled across the floor. Jerking upwards she locked eyes with the guard from earlier, Demetri. He looked from her, then to the body and suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Thank you...Thank you." He stared at her and wept while he thanked her over and over again. It was to much for the girl.

Turning to the nearest window, she leaped onto the ledge then out into the night, wings spread. Though she could not fly, she could glide from any height using her wings. Galantri was there upon her landing, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into a rough hug.

"Are you okay? Is any of this blood yours?" He asked, worried.

Yue shoved him away suddenly, shaking her head rapidly. There were tears streaming from her eyes but she did not seem to notice. She threw the kukri towards the ground, burying it's blade into the grass.

"Sin...Sin! It's name is Sin because I used it to kill my mother!"

Galantri froze, he had been trying to gather her into another hug but her exclamation stopped him. Now he could only stare at her, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"I did not want to be a servant! I did not want to be named! But she was making me...making me go, making me become another her. I did not want it! I told her I didn't want it and it finally drove her over the edge of insanity! She had hated me all her life. Born from a single clutch, the egg that had survived being sun scorched, the child who refused to learn the ways of a warrior. It was this kukri she drew, it was with this kukri she attacked. I didn't want to die! I don't know what came over me, I don't know how I lived but the next thing I remembered she was staring at me...staring at me with lifeless eyes and the hilt sticking out from her chest! I grabbed it and then I ran...I ran and ran." Yue fell to her knees, sobbing and shaking.

"As he laid there...all I saw was her. All I could see was her body beneath me with that damn hilt sticking out of her chest!" She looked up at Galantri then, who was staring at her with a look of pain and disbelief in his eyes. In her emotional state, she miss took the look to mean something more than what it was.

"And now...now your disgusted by me! Now that you know the truth...I'm...I'm not worthy to be your ward...I'm not worthy to be called Angel!"

Suddenly she was up on her feet and running blindly. She needed to get away from that look, needed to escape the feeling that she has disappointed her Lord...or worse...that she had lost his respect! The feathered child did not get far before she was suddenly smothered in a tight embrace, the scent of spiced oranges invading her senses. Galantri held her tight and rocked her slowly.

"Shh Angel...shhh. It's alright. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Angel." He rocked her and cried softly as the girl in his arms shook and sobbed herself to sleep.

This revelation about his ward's past shocked him to his very core. He had always wondered about the name of her blade, but he had never expected anything like this. The mission had been accomplish, the baron was dead and it could not be traced to the king. Clutching Yue tightly against him him, he buried his face in her hair and wept. If he had only known...if she had only told him. He had failed to protect her. It was not just her body he was supposed to protect! Yes..an evil had been slain this night but looking at girl in his arms who continued to cry even in slumber he wondered if the price had been worth it.


	6. His Angel

**Author's Note:**

Yay for more exploration! You'll find I often write about darker themes in these short stories, it's mostly because they haven't really come up much in the campaign as of yet.

**This story takes place after all chapters that come before this and Yue is in her early twenties.**

My husband introduced me to a song called "The Rose General" it's a final fantasy nine remix done by Kate Covington (katethegreat19) which can be listened to on the website ocremix dot org

* * *

With his head pressed to the floor the man knelt before them, sniveling and crying as he begged for forgiveness. This had been the second time he betrayed them. She could see the anger in her Lord's eyes but the Duke had not directly harmed them and as such Galantri could not bring himself to levy punishment against the mortal, though he deserved it. The second betrayal had taken the life of several innocent soldiers, men who had families waiting for them at home. Those children would never again see their father all because this wretched human had sold them out for a little extra gold.

The Duke claimed he had been forced to betray them the first time, that some unseen foe had held his daughter hostage and demanded their heads in return for her life. Both Yue and Galantri had seen through that lie. However it was of her Lord's nature to forgive the man and though he knew these words to be a false he gave him the benefit of the doubt then set out to complete a second task requested of them. A task that had ended in bloodshed and death when they were ambushed by a group of black armored men. Still, the Duke before them had not actually raised his own hand to harm them and for that the elementist would not take his life but it did not sit well with the raptorian by his side.

He deserved punishment. He deserved to die for his deeds. It was true he had not directly raised his hand against him but it had been his treacherous scheming that caused the deaths of good men. It wasn't an eye for an eye, it was an eye for thirteen. Slipping her hand to the small of her back, she unsheathed Sin. Surely her Lord had heard the undoing of the clasp but he made no motion to stop her. Looking to him, Yue noticed his eyes flicker to her then away again towards a tapestry that hung upon the wall. He knew of her intentions and he said nothing. This was not uncommon for these situations. Galantri did not believe in taking lives unless absolutely necessary and Yue believed in delivering punishment where it was due so it was often her left to do the dirty work. In the beginning she had resented it, had felt used to a certain degree but as time passed she began to take solace in the fact that she was helping her Lord. She was doing what he could not.

"Stand up Duke, forgiveness will be delivered upon you," Yue stood before the man, who looked to her with relief in his dirty, rust colored eyes as he rose from the floor. His mouth opened, most likely to speak words of thanks however all that emitted was a startled gurgling sound as the raptorian slashed her kukri across his throat. "By the Gods in which you profess to believe in."

Blood sprayed from the wound, splattering across her white clothing and blindfold. The wound was not a clean one, as Sin was curved at the end. Because of this the blood did not drain from the gash as quickly, making the duke's death prolonged and painful. He laid on the floor hands wrapped around his throat, gasping for breath as he stared up at Yue with burning hatred reflected in his eyes. No one in his court made a move to help him, no one made a move to attack or arrest the duo. All present in the room were more than content to watch the man slowly bleed to death, for all had a friend whose life was lost due to this humans treacherous ways.

Yue continued to stare at the duke even after his breathing stopped and his skin began to ashen. A hand on her shoulder pulled her eyes away from the dead man and onto her Lord. He stood beside her, looking at her with with soft blue eyes filled with sadness. She hated when he looked at her like that, like he regretted her actions. What she did needed to be done and no amount of sadness or regret would change that fact. Jerking her shoulder away from Galantri's grip, the raptorian wiped her blade on the white cloth of her bodysuit, re-sheathed it and started out of the castle. He could regret her actions all he wanted but when all things were settled he had made no move to stop or dissuade her. Whether the elementist would admit it or not, this was a task he had assigned to her when she was but eleven. She destroyed the evil he could not strike down, she punished those he could not. She was his reaper and despite Galantri's regret she was proud of that title.


	7. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

I'm so original with chapter names, aren't I? xD Most of the time I either take them from the theme of the story or from some random reference that floats through my head and fits happens to fit the story. (according to my own screwy logic)

This story is actually the prelude to Yue's introduce to the campaign. The players come across Galantri first and then later on they meet up with Yue. It takes place _after _all previous chapters uploaded :)

I don't think this is my best work to be honest and it's also the first time I've attempted to write a longer story that centers around a plot that isn't sex. I hope the scenes flow well into each other and that it doesn't move to quickly from one thing to the next.

**Please see Chapter One's Author's Note for all other relevant information in regards to the characters.**

As usual questions, comments, reviews and critiques are welcomed. Enjoy.

* * *

Gentle shaking pulled Yue away from the world of dreams and whimsy. Half awake she turned on her stomach and then stretched her naked limbs as far as they could go before returning to her side and snuggling back against the bed once more. Soft laughter provoked the raptorian to open one of her icy eyes to peer at her companion. Galantri sat beside her on the downy bed, smiling warmly. He too was naked save for a sliver of a silken bed sheet thrown across his lap.

"What?" She asked in a groggy tone.

"You," Galantri replied, the smile still dancing on his lips as he talked. "Every time we stay in a real bed, I find myself having a difficult time prying you away from it."

"Hmph" Yue grumped as she stretched once more. "I find I rather like a bed as opposed to the ground and relish any chance I get to sleep on one." She finished the sentence by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh?" he leaned down closer to his lover, placing a hand on her shoulder blade just below her wing joint. "Do you truly dislike the ground so much, even when you share it with me?"

The comment made her blush brightly but it coaxed a smile to her lips despite the heat burning in her cheeks. Ever since arriving at the Haru-Hana encampment her Lord had been acting a tad different. He was being more affectionate, more...open if that was the right term to describe it. It reminded her of how he used to act around her when she was very young, before he had started training her to fight. She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed it but Yue couldn't help but wonder if his behavior was being affected by the odd dreamweaver herb whose scent filled the air around the camp. While she harbored a wish that his behavioral abnormality was brought on by his own accord, she knew deep down that it _**had **_to be the doing of that strange herb. So she had decided to simply enjoy it for what it was, despite how it came to be.

"No, I quite enjoy it so long as you are with me. But-" she trailed a hand up his leg, slipping it under the bed sheet as a mischievous smile graced her lips. "I enjoy sharing a bed with you much more, they make certain _positions_ easier on the body."

Her hand had just brushed against his length when he leaned down to kiss her, nibbling on her bottom lip. It would appear that an encore of the previous night was about to occur, until a blue skin elf came rushing into their tent.

"My Lord! We have need of you! The..erm..ah...oh...well.." the elven man couldn't seem to finish the sentence as he stood completely transfixed by the sight of Yue. She had leaned upwards to meet Galantri's kiss, bearing her pale breasts and pert nipples to the air. Her gleaming silver hair was messily flipped over to one side and her blindfold laid discarded on the floor giving the messenger an unobscured view of her unique eyes. Combine that with the fact that she had her slender hand grasped around the thick shaft of Galantri's penis and the scene before the moon elf appeared to be straight out of fantasy.

Still stuttering the messenger tried to complete his task but with his eyes glued to the raptorian it seemed as if he had lost all higher brain functions. Galantri cleared his throat, signaling not only his annoyance at being interrupted without warning but also with that fact that the man would not stop ogling his partner. Yue, finally fed up with feeling like a statue on display, let out a feral hiss hoping to scare the man off. Both of the noises managed shocked the man back into intelligence. Immediately he turned his back on the two and delivered his message.

"Iron fist soliders have attacked and destroyed our base camp, we have need of your help Lord Galantri. The Elder will be waiting for you at her tent." And with that the man hurried away.

Yue let out a growl, not because her lord had been called away but because the annoying blue elf had the gall to stand there and eye her like a piece of meat he wanted to taste while her lover sat beside her! Really, did men of this plain truly have no sense? A sigh from Galantri pulled Yue from her anger filled thoughts. Looking up to him she cocked her head, silently wondering what was causing his distress. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he arose from bed and started to dress.

"They will have need of my advise and expertise Angel. You are more than welcome to join me." Rolling back onto her stomach, Yue crossed her arms under her chin and watched him as he dressed.

"I doubt I would be able to add to the meeting, I think perhaps I will go have a bath." Their activities from this past night had left her rather messy and to be honest, it had been a good few days since they had been able to even find a place to bathe.

"Be careful then," Galantri spoke as he pulled his cloak about his shoulders "Even among friends there can be enemies." He took a moment to run his fingers through her soft hair, letting them trail down to play in the feathers around her neck. He was staring at her intently, it was a look she had seen cross his face several times in the past few weeks. His brows were furrowed downwards slightly and his lips parted as if he were about to speak. She stared up at him, a questioning look burning in her eyes. It seemed to the two of them that everything had completely stilled, that the ever winding river of time that condemned their blooming relationship had decided to sit still and hold steady against the weight of whatever the elementist was daring to speak. Yue found she was unable to pull herself away from the intensity of his gaze, it caused her breathing to speed in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Yue..." His hand moved upwards to cup her cheek. "I lo---"

"Lord Galantri!" It was the same messenger from earlier, standing out side their tent and shouting for him.

With that the moment was shattered. Movement was breathed back into the tent and time started to flow once more. A disappointed frown formed on Yue's lips as the intensity left Galantri's eyes and he simply leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips, then with a flourish of his cloak disappeared outside.

An aggravated sigh escaped Yue as she rolled onto her back, wincing slightly as her weight was pressed against her wings. Staring up at the ceiling she couldn't help but pout, she was almost positive that Galantri was about to confess something amazing to her. The raptorian had a suspicion about what it was, however she tried not to focus on it, lest she build her wall of hope to high. She tried to keep the wall low, so that when it crumbled it did not have a long way to fall.

"My Lady" a soft voice called from the entrance, it was distinctly female. "Are you decent?"

Rolling to sit up in the bed, Yue wrapped the sheet around her naked form. Reaching down she picked up her blind fold and tied it around her eyes. All at once the sunlight, which had been glaring for her even in the tent, was toned down to a much more bearable brightness.

"Decent enough for female company." she did not mind being mostly nude in the presences of females, it only bothered her when it was the other sex because they had a habit of staring at her like dinner rather than a person.

The flap of the tent was pulled back and a small, blue skinned elf appeared in the entranced. Her hair was white, though certainly not from age, and pulled up into two buns that sat on either side of her head. She wore a simple cotton dress which had only one strap going across the shoulder to hold it to her body. Draped over one arm was a towel while she held a basket in the other hand.

"I am Chiko, Lord Galantri sent me to accompany you to bathe." She bowed politely to the raptorian.

It would seem Galantri wanted her to be in good company despite the fact she was fully capable of handling herself. The gesture helped to soothed some of her disappointment as it showed she was still on his mind, even as he raced off to plan battle strategies with one of the Haru Hana elders. Standing from the bed, Yue collected her bodysuit and slipped it on. Once the open edges of the back touched each other they began to bind together. As the cloth closed it moved around her wing joints, forming a seam that ran the length of her spine. Once the back was completely sealed and the white mage cloth pulled tight against her body the seam disappeared, leaving smooth cloth where an opening had once been.

Picking her scythe up from the floor, Yue turned to to face Chiko.

"Do you always go to bathe so armed?" the attendant questioned.

"I have learned it is best to always be prepared." She looked to her kukri, named Sin, that was laying on the chest at the foot of the bed and decided to leave it. Her scythe would be enough to handle any threat and she always had her talons if that failed. Smiling to the small elf she left the tent, thankful for her blindfold as the sun sat high and full on it's throne.

The walk to the bathing pools was not far from the Haru Hana camp, it sat behind a thicket of lilac trees which protected the modesty of the bathers (not that many of the Haru Hana had modesty). There were several pools of softly rippling water that were fed by a waterfall and a small stream wound it's way from those pools, keeping the water fresh and in constant motion. Yue felt herself smile, the area was so tranquil she couldn't help but let her guard slip a bit. Walking to the nearest pool, she slipped out of her armor and laid her scythe by the edge. The water was tepid against her skin and she found herself relaxing into its soft flow.

"Some soap m'lady?" Chiko offered as she knelt down behind the raptorian, holding a bar.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Yue murmured softly, reaching back to take it. As she did so her hand brushed against Chiko's, it was oddly cold for the warmth of the day. Then she felt the coldness slid over her own arm.

Suddenly Yue felt as if she had been plunged into the frozen sea, the sensation did not cover her entire body at first. It started at her hand where it touched Chiko's then she felt it spread up her arm to her head, wrapping itself around her mind like a large, icy python. From there it spread down the rest of her body. It felt as if invisible tendrils were burrowing their way into her skin, there was no pain only the odd, phantom sensation. Her immediate reaction was to jerk back, but she couldn't. None of her appendages would answer her commands, she could not open her mouth to speak, she couldn't even move her eyes or breath by her own will! Beside her Chiko was laughing, a dark smile set upon her features.

"Such a foolish girl." Her voice was different now, it was less feminine and had more of a draw to it.

Mentally Yue was cursing herself. Why had she been such a fool? Why had she not thought this through?! How would her lord have had time to send an attendant to her when he was rushing off to discuss battle plans with the elder? She'd been so wrapped up in her emotions she had completely disregarded the advice Galantri had told her moments before he left!

Chiko laughed again. "It is amusing isn't it? What love will do to ones judgement?"

Yue wanted to frown but she couldn't. It was as if the elf could hear her very thoughts.

"That's because I **can** hear your thoughts girl, and I am no elf," she snorted. "Honestly, do you think an elf would be capable of such an exquisite procedure as mind control?"

_Mind control?_ if she didn't already feel like ice, Yue was positive her blood would have run cold. _What __**are **__you?_

Yue felt her head turning, she wasn't doing it. Instead it felt as if a hand had clenched the back of her neck and was forcing it to turn, like she was some kind of puppet. The sensation was disorienting and unnerving. Her eyes were moved to look at Chiko, but instead of seeing the moon elf who accompanied her to the baths she was starting in a grey face whose mouth was covered in tentacles. The creature before her looked like a squid that had grown a humanoid body. She'd only heard of them from her Lord, they were a being known as **Illithid**.

_But..how did you find us?_

"Galantri is not as smart or powerful as either of you think. Our leader Soki purposely left this Haru Hana encampment safe, to lull you into a false sense of security. Now that I have you, I'll be able to finally capture him."

_I'll never do anything to help you!_

Chiko snorted again, rolling her eyes as her disguise was restored. "You really have no choice in the matter foolish girl, you can not break my hold."

_My Lord will know something is wrong. He will not be fooled._

"Mmm, I doubt that. As I said earlier, it's amusing what love will do to ones judgement." The creature laughed again and with that Yue felt herself rising out of the water.

Yue watched from inside her mind as her body went through the motions of drying off and putting her bodysuit on again. She could feel the silky material slide over her skin, she could feel the weight of her scythe as her hand picked it up but **she **was not doing these things. Trapped inside her mind, the raptorian watched events unfold she had no control over but could still feel. The entire situation was making her sick.

"When you are with Galantri once more, you will poison him." Chiko slid a thin paper packet into the neck of her armor. "Slip that into his drink, it has no smell or taste and once it takes hold he will be powerless. You understand, yes?"

_No!_ "Yes." Her lips moved of their own accord. Her voice sounded the same as it always did, there was nothing to give away the fact that she was not truly talking.

_No, no no! _Yue screamed over and over in her mind, struggling against the Illithid's grip.

It just stood there, lips curled back in an arrogant smile. "You see, **I **move you. **I **speak for you. There is no option for you but to **obey**."

Her head was turned away from the creature, then Yue found herself walking back towards the encampment. No matter how much she struggled, fought or cried for help there was no breaking the hold that the mindflare had over her. Despite her inner turmoil, her outward appearance was the same as always. It wasn't until she felt the brush of canvas against her hand that Yue stopped her struggling to see where her body had been lead.

She was standing inside a large, elaborate tent. In the middle stood an ancient female moon elf conversing over a map with Galantri. Neither of them looked up upon her entering and her body settled itself into a chair by the entrance while they talked. Neither of them suspected that the girl who just arrived was not herself so they continued with their planning.

"Now that they have the base camp, they will be trickling soldiers out of the smaller outposts around it. We can send out fighters to reclaim the outposts, then keep a minimum staff there posing as Iron Fist soldiers. Once we reclaim the smaller camps, we can more easily retake the base of operations as there will be no re-enforcements to aid them. It will take a few months to execute but in the end, gods willing, we'll have all our original camps once more." As he spoke, Galantri motioned to the map circling places with pen and drawing figures next to them. Yue wasn't exactly sure what they meant, but the Illithid seemed too.

**He's not so foolish as to attack the base camp outright I see, but now that we have this information we can easily defend against any pathetic attempt made at following this plan.**

So that was why it had taken her here, for intelligence. Not only would Yue be aiding in the capture of her lover, but the Haru Hana's last attempt to reclaim their land was going to fail horribly because she was foolish enough to accept aid from someone she didn't know just because they claimed Galantri had sent them! She was supposed to be some amazing fighter, born from a general, raised by an elementist yet she wasn't smart enough to see a trap before it was sprung! She was pathetic.

**Yes, you are pathetic and to think such an amazing warrior was killed by your hands.**

_How do you know this?! _

**Idiot. I am controlling your mind! Did you think I could not see your memories?**

Yue went silent. She did not want to discuss this with a creature so foul.

**So that kukri you carry was the one you stabbed her with I see. Sin is a fitting name for the blade indeed. You were so scared the first time Galantri asked you about the name, you were shaking when you had finally gathered the courage to tell him the truth all those years later. How do you think he will react when he finds out you betrayed him as well?**

Yue struggled not to answer, struggled to keep her mind blank. She wouldn't answer, she wouldn't give this creature the satisfaction. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not hide her despair from the Illithid. It made the creature cackle inside her mind. She was about to shoot a scathing remark at the beast when a voice pulled her attention back to what was going on around her.

"I thought you had decided to bathe?" It was Galantri.

"I was on my way to the baths when I decided perhaps sitting in would be a good lesson for me. One day I may find myself in a situation where it is only my wisdom and advice that can be given, it would be a wise endeavor on my part to learn from the best in these matters." Her lips were pulled into a smile, but on the inside she was screaming.

_My Lord! My Lord! It's not me! Don't listen! Don't be fooled! Galantri!_

He reached down and took her hand, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss upon. "That is a sound idea, but I do not foresee a time when I will not be by your side." Her smile widen, she even felt her cheeks burning with blush.

_Why..? Why are you doing this?_

The only reply was sinister laughter.

"Besides," She was leaning in closer to Galantri now, her lips just by his ear. "Bathing would be much more enjoyable with you."

Galantri laughed, slipping his hand into hers as they walked out of the tent. "Shall we procure some breakfast first? I seem to recall we skipped dinner to pursue more delectable activities." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

**He's addicted to your body, such a typical man.**

_My lord is above such a feeble fixation._

**Ha! I knew you were naive but I didn't think you were stupid as well.**

Yue found she had no retort for the Illithid's statement. Her lord was many things...male happened to be included in that list. It would be entirely idiotic for her deny the possibility that he was susceptible to such urges. Turning her attention to the world outside her mental cage she was surprised to find herself back in their tent, sharing a bowl of fruit with Galantri. She began to fight against the Illithid's hold once more.

"Are you thirsty?" the question was raised in her voice.

"A bit, shall I get us some water?" Galantri began to rise from his seat.

"I'll get it my Lord." again a smile was pulled to her lips as she stood, leaving Galantri to take his seat once more.

_No, no! Don't do it! Fight! FIGHT! _She was struggling with every ounce of her will, but it was no use. It was like throwing pebbles against iron armor.

Yue watched herself reach into her bodysuit and pull out the paper packet. Watched as she poured the powder into the drink with a steady hand. She could feel the coolness of the cup against her skin as she returned to the tent with the drinks. She felt Galantri's hand as it brushed against hers, taking the cup with a gentle smile. Her eyes were locked with his as she returned the smile. His eyes were so trusting of her, there was no suspicion in them.

_Don't drink it Galantri! It's a trap! I'm sorry! It's a trap! Please, please!_

Her heart shattered as he brought his lips to the brim and took a long sip.

**Love makes everything so much easier to manipulate. **Yue could feel the Illithid grinning.

Her eyes were still locked with Galantri's when a fine tremor started in his hand. A frowned replaced the trusting smile that had been there moments ago.

"Yue...what...?" He swayed then, his body slumping over the table as the cup fell from his hand and hit the grass. He stared up at her with half lidded eyes, his confusion evident. He knew now he had been poisoned, he knew it had been by her hand. But he didn't know why. That was the question she saw burning in his eyes as he lost consciousness. Why?

She could only stand there and stare at him. The illithid maintained it's hold over her, so all she could do was stand and despair. She had betrayed her lord, had given him to the enemy. She was no better than her mother.

Chiko entered the tent from the back , two other moon elves at her side. They quickly gathered Galantri's limp form. She watched as they carried her lord away under the noses of the Haru Hana, watched him disappear and wondered if this would be the last time she would ever see him again. She wondered if she would ever be given the chance to repent for her betrayal, if she would ever have the chance to apologize. Chiko's hand on her cheek stopped her thoughts abruptly.

"He was in so much pain as he laid there starring at you. He was in despair. Now, he will be forever in despair as he learns of his Angel's betrayal." Yue felt a sudden burning sensation in the core of her mind, it would have pulled a scream from her throat if the illithid wasn't keeping her jaw clamped tight. The pain became so intense it wiped away all her thoughts, all her feelings. All she could feel was the intense pain that burned it's way from her brain to the very tips of her toes. When it was over, her mind was nothing but a cloudy haze, her limbs felt weak and heavy, then darkness came. Her consciousness was stolen from her as the spell the Illithid weaved lulled her into sleep and she was left with the imagine of her lord's questioning eyes to keep her company in the dark.


End file.
